Trying to find a parking space for an automobile can be frustrating at times, and can also spend time, cost money, and result in needless tailpipe emissions. Some parking lots include systems to inform drivers of open parking spaces.
Existing systems are typically deployed for indoor parking lots at airports and large shopping malls. An indoor infrastructure allows for placing infrared sensors as well as light indicators (red/green) on a ceiling, and required cabling for a resulting network and power source can be mounted to or in the infrastructure. Individual parking space occupancy is typically detected by battery operated sensors mounted on a ground surface and data is transmitted over a wireless network to a remote management controller to control the light indicator. These systems are unrealistic for outdoor parking lots as these systems require a network infrastructure for mounting, and such systems are also very costly.
What is needed is an efficient system for use in outdoor parking lots to alleviate a need to search for an open parking space, and reduce risk of injury associated with unnecessary vehicle traffic in parking lots.